Troublesome Romance
by Blankedty
Summary: From being disliked, to loved. Mistaken, forgiven - now Kakashi must compete with a feudal lord's son in his final trial for a true Romance. Can he keep the woman in his favor that's engaged to a pretty boy? Conclusion to the Romantic Antic Series. (A chapter filled with rusty writing has just been posted. Haven't touched this since 2007. This series was written pre - Shippuden)
1. Of His Happiness and Her Unhappiness

**A/n: …Hi.**

**_PLEASE JOIN ME FOR THE SEQUEL! THE FINAL SAGA OF THE ROMANTIC ANTICS SERIES! Troublesome Romance which is to be released between the 14th and the 25th of June. REMEMBER! See you soon. Later days_…Remember THAT lie? Yeah...sorry. Life goes on...**

High School Graduation,

Summer Trip To Jamaica

College..etc.

**...and stuff happens. Oh well! **

**I have returned as a new writer (okay THAT I'm not sure about, but I have bordered in ideas and taken more consideration for what I write. So…yeah..) I will soon officially convert to the penname blankedty. It's part of my change. **

**This story is the conclusion to the Romantic Antics Series. (IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ROMANTIC ANTICS OR UNKNOWN ROMANCE READ THOSE FIRST! THIS IS A SEQUEL!) If you guys are too lazy and don't love me enough to read those two fics, you can read the recap fics for the both of them, which highlight the critical moments to the two fics. (Don't forget to review. I do want to have an impressive stats…what?) **

**Here is the prologue to the end. **

* * *

_She knocked on the door of Yoshimitsu Kirara's office and slid it open when ordered to come in. Yui entered to see her mother sitting on her desk. Legs crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap. "They've gone?" She asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Please be seated." Yui did as told and took the same position._

"_You asked for me?"_

"_As you know the situation that occurred in this village is because I have failed to provide the proper protection. Even though we are not a village of violence, many violent things happen regardless."_

"_Well…this is a merchant's village and a good number of merchants are corrupt individuals that involve themselves with shady characters."_

"_Right, meaning difficulties flock over."_

"_I know this so what is the purpose of this meeting?"_

"_Feudal Lord Hanajima Hiroshi has made an offer to combine with our village, and provide required force."_

"_And? That information is excellent and all but---"_

"_But in order for this to happen he mandates his son being wed."_

_Yui's eyes widened and her breath froze. Her hand grabbed the arms of the chair while her face became slightly pale. She did not want to believe what she was hearing. In her denial was screaming it was not possible. That it wasn't true. "So what you're trying to say is---"_

"_What I **am** saying is that you are engaged. Your wedding is to be in Mid-July." Kirara picked up several documents off her desk and looked over them briefly. Her eyes looked to Yui who sat there as if someone's death had been announced. "Are you alright Yui?" She asked, knowing the answer._

"…_yes..." She lied. "I'll be just fine."_

* * *

**_Troublesome Romance-_****_Prologue- _**

**Of His Happiness and Her Unhappiness**

Under the city lights of Konoha two men walked side by side, with the light smell of alcohol in the air. They were in the red light district, enjoying the time the evening life had to offer. Sitting in a bar for more than two hours, being merry and unwinding. That's what most men did, and always would do.

While walking a pair of interested eyes stared into the window of a crystal shop, looking and gazing at the all the objects on display by the store. Each and every crystal figurine was crafted perfectly and precise. They were beautiful in every form they appeared. However, it was one particular figurine that caught the eye of the gentleman staring. It had been one of a young woman holding the hands of her lover. They seemed almost life like as he stared at them in awe. It was almost as if he wanted them to come to life. Or more so, he wanted it to be his reality.

"What are you looking at?" Maito Gai asked his good friend and same time rival. The shiny teethed, bobbed hair taijutsu artist looked to the silver haired man and wondered why he seemed so lost to the sights in his view.

"…" No words left Kakashi's mouth. He just stared into the window. His two eyes becoming wide and excited like a child with innocence. It had been long ago since he removed his forehead protector and revealed both eyes to the window. He loved that which he saw. He loved deeply.

"Kakashi, what is it that you look at with such eyes?" Gai asked again. He glanced in the mirror a couple of times, but did not understand Kakashi's fixation. "Are you that drunk?" He asked again.

"…"

"What is it?" He looked once more and then saw what it was that Kakashi stared at with such eyes. A beautiful figure with her lover. The figure had craftsmanship so well done it seemed to be a perfect creation by God himself. It seemed like…no…it was exactly in similarity to his rival's one and honest keeper.

The woman he loved.

"The figure, it looks like Yui. It looks so much like her. As if to be put here, just for me to look at, right now." Kakashi said to his friend.

"…What? You must be drunk as hell to say that now. It just sounds really, really girly. I mean, seriously."

"That doesn't matter. It looks like her."

"So what are you going to buy it now?"

"…Of course not." Kakashi placed his leaf forehead protector back upon his head. He placed it over his fiery sharingan once more and seemed more like his silly, old self. "I just liked staring at it."

"Yeah. Now you sound like a middle aged woman in denial about the affair she may be having."

"So be it. You're entitled to your opinion."

"Hey! I hate when you give up an argument so easily."

"What argument?"

"…You know, I'm not quite sure."

"You never change."

"Change?! Change what? Do you see how incredibly handsome I am? I need not to change a thing."

"Whatever. Was there a point to this conversation?"

"Yes?! You're love sick! That was my point."

"Hm? Oh, well, that is something I need not to deny. I am. Proudly."

"Aww, isn't that cute? Kakashi is in love." Gai wiggled like a worm, dancing in a way that made him appear ignorant and foolish. Kakashi only watched knowing that it was a result of Gai's natural stupidity and slightly drunken state. He would have walked away that moment; however, he knew he'd feel guilt if he left Gai there.

'**_Wait. No I won't.' _**And so he walked away leaving Maito Gai dancing in the street like an idiot. He need not care. He was in love.

* * *

A face with light blush and deep red lipstick had a look of distaste. Long eyelashes for a pair of green eyes looked around the room hurriedly and watched as everything occurred. A man talking to a woman, and few other officials speaking to colleagues. Two security ninjas at the door, guarding it with their lives. Her younger sister stood to the left of her, whilst her brother drank yet another glass of a strange wine that was so deep in red color; it appeared black inside its glass. Why did she have to be stuck there at that moment? 

A bright moon glowed outside and she looked through the window. It almost seemed she longed for the huge white circle in the sky. Yui sighed. Couldn't she stand outside in the light summer breeze, rather than stay inside with people who had no value to her?

"Yui?" Her younger sister Yume called. The child knew the look of longing on her sister's face and pulled on her summer kimono.

"Hm?" The older blonde looked down to the girl and smiled weakly. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You don't seem very down to earth right now." Yume looked to her older sister with some worry in her eyes, slightly confused to her sister's distance.

"Fine."

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. Excuse me for a minute Yume." She released the little girl's grip and headed towards the balcony. She needed some fresh air. She was tired of dealing with formalities, tired with wearing kimonos and sandals. Tired of putting on make-up for people she cared not a thing for. Tired. A break. A moment. It was what she needed. What she really wanted.

The young blonde woman pushed open the door to the balcony and looked up as to gaze upon what gave her a feeling of some freedom or escape. The moon. The moon, silver like his hair. The summer breeze blowing over her, fresh and sweet like their love. Although distant, for some reason she could feel him in the air. And that, she loved. She loved all of it. She took a deep breathe and inhaled. Fresh Air. Free for the moment. Even if it was temporary. It was some freedom…

"Yui?" A particular voice called. It sounded much older, and had a strong tone. A blued woman wearing a silk robe walked onto the veranda and joined her daughter. Yoshimitsu Kirara stood on the balcony as well wondering as to why her child was outside, and no longer having presence in the gala that was going on inside. She looked displeased to see her daughter away from the crowd. "Yui why are you out here?" She asked.

Yui turned to see her mother staring at her dead in the face. Her eyes looked faded, and blank as if having no feeling what so ever. "I…I was getting some air. It's quite stuffy inside. Don't you think so? I mean it is summer."

"I saw you leave. Yume came over and told me you wanted some space. Is there any reason for that?"

"Not really." The younger woman lied. "Not at all." She looked to the moon again and sighed deeply. Kirara raised an eyebrow knowing the type of feeling that accompanied that particular sigh.

"I would like to think, Yui, that you are not wondering about someone else, when come July, you'll be wed."

"I…I…" Yui's eyes met her mother's once more and the two stared at each other. Tension seemed to arise between them. It was thick and visible. It felt like a threat of its own. It continued to increase despite the cooling summer air. The burning anger sitting between the two was blatant.

"I thought you were had no fear, dear child. What happened to all that fire that was here when the Konoha-nin were around? Hm?" When hearing this as Kirara's voice went up in volume, the guests of the party came closer as to eavesdrop. What was happening with the hostess?

"…" And even closer as Yui fell silent.

"Well?"

"Mother, I'd rather you not provoke me." The crowd began to notice even more. A possible fight between mother and daughter? Yoshimitsu Yuri frowned when seeing the crowd more interested in his family affairs than they should have been.

"And I'd rather you do what you are told. We had an understanding, right? I'm so very sure we had one."

"Mother I cannot go through with this madness! You wish to marry me to some man I never even heard of! For the reasons of village safety. That is the worse load of shit I've ever heard!"

"That's the temper I'm accustom to. Now, I will shut it down. I mean it was the only reason I built it up."

"…"

"Your place as my daughter makes this mandatory for you. Your father lived for the people of this small village. You show disrespect to him in death by refusing to do as you are told. You will marry Hanajima's son, whether it kills you or not."

"…I..I refuse!"

"You cannot."

"…What is the point of this party? Hm? To embarrass me? To have everyone see your obedient and docile family!?"

"No. It is meant for you to meet Hanajima so that he may see you fit for his son. And thus far, you are acting horrific. I hope you don't disappoint him. No, you won't disappoint him. That is an order."

"I…I AM NOT YOUR DOG!" She shouted. The words echoed and the crowd fell silent. Kirara's eyes widened and Yui's face had changed to a bright red. One as almost as red as her lipstick.

She breathed heavily and looked at the crowd which eyeballed her. The blonde's face remained red in color as she pushed through the crowd and marched out the room. Yume looked at the empty doorway and soon ran out to follow her older sibling. Yuri smiled as he gulped down the deep red liquor and rubbed off its remnants with the back of his hand. Through all the fuss and commotion he still got what he was always interested in.

A young woman with smoky grey eyes, and brown short hair smiled to him from across the room. She fluttered her long lashes to him and exited the room as well. No one noticed the two vanish from the parlor as people crowded around Kirara with question and doubts about the situation that occurred.

It had all gone so well…

* * *

**A/n: Review!**

**Now this is only the…unintentionally long prologue. Um…cause I wrote more than I needed to; chapter one will be posted really soon. Maybe less than a week…(only if reviews actually reach ten though…I mean I'm a proud review whore. Anyways…) Yep. Keep reviewing, hope you guys will be around for the first chapter. Remember, this is not an O/C fic. It's a Kakashi fic, with a female love interest, who happens to be an O/C. (I know it sound like shit, but it is true you know. Not the bullshit part I mean.) **

**Further Announcements…**

**I'm really…REALLY DESPERATE TO FIND AN ARTIST NICE ENOUGH TO AT LEAST DRAW YUI AND KAKASHI TOGETHER! OR YOU KNOW WHAT, THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE TO DO BOTH KAKASHI AND YUI, BUT AT LEAST YUI! I JUST WANNA SEE MY LIL' O/C IN A FORM THAT IS NOT ONLY IN MY HEAD! IT CAN EVEN BE JUST HER HEAD! i DON'T CARE!!!I'M SO DESPERATE I'LL EVEN WRITE SOMETHING IN RETURN FOR THE SUPER COOL ARTIST! ANYONE! ANYWHERE! DESPERATE CALL FOR AN ARTISIT! HELP! OH! Still review my chapter. **

Latte Later


	2. Misery,Nightmare,and Tardiness

A/n: Okay we have now reached where the party begins. In the following chapter…wait why am I telling you? You're gonna read it! Okay. I love you guys…even though I got like…four reviews. Whatever.

**_Misery, Nightmares,and Tardiness_**

Why would any mortal man with goodness in his heart, devise such an evil, and wicked thing? It surely was a very 'unpleasant' part of existence in general. Could it be the inventor hated sleeping and dreaming so much that he'd create such a thing? Or could it be he really just wanted to be on time to his low-income job, and miserable life?

Upon the window still, a metal object meant for measurement of time sat. The clock blinked 12:42am. The annoying sound of the time manager reached Kakashi'e sars and caused him to frown. Although sober he had a violent headache by that time. He wished the clock would cease its noise.

After standing in his doorway for a minute and a quarter to three minutes and fifty-two seconds with the annoying noise undying, he threw a shuriken and broke the inanimate object which was personified in his mind. The clock had almost been as annoying as Gai. **Almost. **Then again, in his dark eye, nothing was nearly as annoying as Gai. Some things would never change.

The annoying measurement of time displayed to the visible eyes 12:56. He collapsed in his bed. A grey towel with the same color of his natural eye loosely wrapped around his waist, his eyelids drooped heavily and a small smile upon his face. Yui had been in the deepest thoughts.

Yui rushed out of the arranged party not caring for anything any longer. Infuriated in heart and mind. All her anger was now very physically visible as well.

The youngest of the Yoshimitsu family chased her older sister out the room, following in a crazy rush. "Where are you going!?" Yume asked as she ran and followed her sibling. The small blonde nearly tripped over the long lengths of her kimono. "Yui!"

Yui ceased her walking abruptly. "Leave me!" She shouted to her sister. Yume froze in her steps and her eyes began to water. Warm tears began to form and they danced down the young girl's cheeks.

"Sorry." She said in between sniffles.

"Quit the show, I am not as stupid as Yuri." She demanded.

"Aww, come on!!!" Yume pouted and crossed her arms in defeat.

"Leave me be Yume. I am not at all in a pleasant mood."

"Okay, fine. I'll just go back to that lame party…maybe eat some crab cakes or something…I don't know."

"If you are seeking my guilt, know now there is none."

"Fuu! You are always so complicated!" Yume turned heel and headed back to the main hall, where the party was still going on. Yui stood there and after a few moments headed to her room. She wanted to be alone.

* * *

While he slept he imagined their happiness. He imagined her waiting for him by a sakura tree. The pink petals falling unto her head, landing and dancing around her image. It was heaven for him.

_He approached her with a genuine smile upon his face. No mask to hide him any longer. As he sat to her side, she placed a single petal on his lips and then smiled. A smile to stop time with its beauty. _

"_Kakashi." She said. _

"_Yes?" He answered._

"_Promise to be with me always." _

"_I promise to be with you always." _

"_Will you love me each and everyday?"_

"_Each and everyday, indeed." He leaned towards her and kissed her lips, which had been as pink as the sakura petals. The two enjoying the sweet and wonderful moment…_

_Suddenly a fool hung from the branch of the tree. "Ah ha! I found you every so worthy rival of mine!!!" Gai was dressed as cupid. He hopped from the tree before Kakashi and Yui wearing no more than a diaper. He had a pair of wings also. The man's image was foolish beyond understanding. _

"_Ahh!" Yui shrieked in horror at Gai's strange attire. She covered her green eyes and turned away. _

_Kakashi rose to his feet and glared at Gai. His sharingan burning vividly. "Gai…" He said behind gritted teeth. "For what reason must you ruin, even my dreams!?" _

"_But Kakashi, if I didn't, who else would?" He jumped up and began floating around Kakashi. Yes, Maito was a fool indeed. _

"_Gai please, for the love of all things good and decent, go away." _

"_Now, I cannot do such things. Not when you dream the things you do." _

"_Like what?" _

"_Well…fooly coolly of course." _

"_Fooly? Coolly?" Kakashi asked. His eyebrow was raised so high it rose off his forehead. "What in the world!?"_

"_You know, fooly coolly. The 'bad' things you think of. The really bad things." Gai pointed to a lil' pink box that suddenly appeared in place of Yui. She had vanished and was replaced with the contents of the box. "Open it."_

"_Where's Yui?" Kakashi asked._

"_Just open the freakin' box!" Angel Gai frowned and watched impatiently as Kakashi was to open the box. _

_The silver haired man opened it, and out came two unexpected surprises. His eyes were about to roll out of his head. _

_Sasuke and Naruto hopped out the box, dressed as chip n' dale dancers. Once out, they reached inside the box, and pulled out a very sexy ' bunny' Yui. Who was dressed in the ideal playboy outfit and all. _

"_Fooly Coolly like that. See. This is what you really dream of." _

_Kakashi's jaw fell to the ground, holding true the idea of cliché animation shock and astonishment. Yui sat before him in a provocative playboy bunny outfit. Her cheeks red, and position very suggestive and 'uke' like. Before Kakashi knew it he was suffering from terrible nosebleed. Being that it was a dream it poured like a waterfall and eventually he fainted from loss of blood. _

"_Eew." Naruto said. _

"_I know." Sasuke agreed. The two boys walked away, wearing their bow ties and Speedos, but that did not matter, for Kakashi would have no memory of that part of his dream anyway. What he did hope to forget though, was Gai in a diaper. Of all the horrid things to have in his sleep._

_

* * *

_

Yui frowned deeply as she gazed into the mirror. Her eyes darted around and examined her image. Beauty molded for a man she knew nothing of, and cared nothing for. Angry, hurt and infuriated, she questioned to her mother's reasons for her unhappiness.

The blonde covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply. Fate always seemed against her. Always. Nothing had ever been fair.

She looked again into the mirror. Her green eyes no longer burning but watery. She was truly hurt. Hurt that the woman who brought her into this world worked so hard to make her miserable. So hard. How was that right? How was it?

"It doesn't matter anymore. She pushed away the uncoming tears. "What's been decided cannot be fought any longer. She stood up from her vanity and rubbed the deep red lipstick from her lips unto the back of her hand. She had given up.

"My deepest apologies to all of you. This night was not to go in such a direction. Moreover, it is far from over for our guest has yet to arrive." Kirara told the crowd in the grand hall, trying to calm them.

"Forgive, but if I may, it nears midnight and Hanajima-sama has yet to arrive! I have a life I do wish to return to!" A man complained. Others followed suit and loud and hostile calls came.

"Please, just a few moments longer. I am sure he'll be here."

"You better, else I'll have no part of these alliance. My money serves well in other villages besides this one!" A woman shouted.

Kirara contained her fury and bit her lip. Blood came to her tongue and she made a fist. These people were intolerable. How on earth did her husband deal with them? How, ever? And why did she ever put up with them? Why?

"_Kyoshi, can I stay here?" A voice asked. A young Kirara stood in the doorway of a small, but elaborate home. "I'd rather not meet the people of the village today…" _

"_Darling come now. Your shyness will do nothing for you. I want everyone to see my beautiful wife." The blonde man tied the end of his long ponytail and walked towards his wife. "Please. It would mean a lot to me." _

"…" _The woman looked away from the green eyes of her husband, knowing that if she was to stare into them too long, she'd change her mind. "No…I…" _

_Kyoshi kissed the forehead of the young brunette. "Please." _

"_But what if they hate me? I am the daughter of a…of a…"_

"_No one cares. I love you regardless." He held her hand and walked out the door. "Now, let me show all of this village, my beautiful wife." _

_Kirara looked at him and them looked at their hands as they held each other, intertwined. She would go, just because she loved him. For those reasons alone she'd be what they expected. To upkeep the name, Yoshimitsu. _

"I am very sorry for my late arrival. I had faced some difficulties upon reaching here. That right I made almost lead me to Konoha." A tall man stood in the doorway. Eyes as brown as candy and grey hair so beautiful it appeared as silver.

Dressed in fine silk robes and accompanied by two young woman who as beautiful as geisha, Hanajima Hiiroshi walked and graced the room with an unspeakable presence.

"Hanajima-san." Kirara said, mouth slightly open.

Everyone in the room that moment humbly bowed to the man, who had been said to be one of the top three feudal lords in the land of lighting.

"Good evening Kirara-sama. Forgive my extreme tardiness." He bowed to the woman who stood there, shocked, but happy.

"Good evening indeed." She bowed back and the room remained in nothing but silence.

* * *

The light of morning danced into the room of the silver hair jounin, as it peeked through the blinds. The many rays of light awoke the slumbering man. In his sleepy eyes was confusion and weariness. He didn't get a sound sleep at all.

He filled the kettle with water placed it on the stove. The jounin dropped two loaves of bread in the toaster. This was his breakfast. From time to time he imagined Yui in the kitchen wearing a baby blue apron with a sunshine smile on her face, making him a lovingly breakfast. How he loved daydreams…

And how he disliked Gai even more for interrupting his good dream.

"You are a son of a bitch, and I hate you." Kakashi said as he walked with Gai,and Asuma later that day. The three were heading to the Hokage's office. Konoha's greatest taijutsu artist stood there, boggled. What did he do?

"What have I done to make him say that of all a sudden?" He asked Asuma who was walking a bit ahead.

"I don't know. Exist?"

* * *

A/n: See you next chapter guys. AND PLEASE FEED ME REVIEWS!!! Oh, I still want that super cool artist to draw Yui. Still waiting.

_Latte Later_


	3. Bipolar Fedual Lords!

A/n: Hm, you all seem really eager to help me with Yui's image. I love you all. Thank you!!! I have no life…

**Sasuke: You know for a college freshman you sure don't act like one…**

**Blankedty: (malicious glare) Fuck off. **

**Sakura: Hey, you changed your name?**

**Naruto: Yes, momma is on a new path of individualism!**

**Sasuke: Even if the name makes no sense and is very lacking in individualism being that it has the word 'blank'?**

**Blank: Fuck off I said. Huh? Huh? Wanna start shit cause we can do this right now! (Pulls out chainsaw) **

**Sasuke: Like I'm intimidated. Haven't you read the manga chapters? I kick ass. **

**Blankedty: Just because you can kick ass in Kishimoto's story line, don't mean you can in this one. (Chases Sasuke with chainsaw.)**

**Sakura: Well, I guess it's nice to see Octavia being all…'chaosish' again. Can you still be called 'chaos'? Or 'magic'? **

**Blank: (Stops chasing Sasuke who has passed out from exhaustion) Why not? They are nice nicknames. **

**Naruto: Can I still call you momma? Even as grown as I am in the manga, and your fiction?**

**Blank: OF COURSE! I've adopted you! Remember?! (Cuddles Naruto)**

**Sakura: This moment was lengthy with no good reason. We make our first appearance in this chapter guys. It's not particularly dramatic, but hey, finally…It is chapter two.**

**_Bipolar Feudal Lords and Unwanted Surprises _**

"Again I ask for everyone's forgiveness." The tall and grey haired man bowed once again. His robe so long in length it danced on the floor. The two women to his side held his fair up, so that it would not touch the ground. Hanajima was really quite the man. "Please, if you could find it in your hearts…"

"No, Hanajima-san it is really alright. We are honored with your presence as it is." Kirara smiled to the older man. "I'm glad you are here."

"So am I. Well, although late, why not continue this party? Hm?" He arose from his bowing position and clapped his hands. Upon cue, dancers and many different entertainers loomed and showed to the guests their mystic and enchanting ways.

Hanajima smiled to Kirara who smiled back. "You are still as beautiful as when we first met." He took her hand and kissed it gently. Simply beautiful."

"Hanajima, I find it a bit inappropriate when you are still married." Kirara withdrew her hand from the individual. He looked at her a bit disappointed.

"Come now, I was being friendly." He smiled warmly once again to break the slight tension formed.

"Be friendly in a different way." She said simply. A strange silence was between them. Hanajima scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"Right, right. So, may I please meet the beauty who is to be my future daughter-in-law?" He looked around the room hoping to see Yui somewhere. From the images shown to him she was most impressive, and suitable for his dear son.

"Well, she grew a bit impatient and retired early." Kirara said with disappointment.

"Really? That is too bad. Damn it! Had I known that right would nearly have lead me to the wretched Konoha, I'd—"Hanajima's face had turned a deep shade of red and veins seemed to appear in his forehead.

"Sir." The two young geisha-looking women said in unison. They seemed as drones, when they pulled out two designed fans simultaneously and brought cool air to his heated face.

Kirara could only stare. She didn't recall him being so…strange. It has been the only word she could come up with. Hanajima looked the same, but did not seem as the same from their first meeting. In some ways, he seemed more, eccentric. That too had been the only word to come to mind.

"Hanajima, would you like some water?" Kirara asked the man. He shook his head, gesturing a 'no'. It had been assumed he was fine, once the women had put away their fans. They too were peculiar. Their drone like states was frightening.

"I am a tad bit upset that I could not meet your daughter tonight, which was my sole reason for coming here." He frowned and his brow became wrinkled. Kirara looked at him questioningly more and more. Was that a mole on his neck? "Yoshimitsu-san?" He called.

"…" It was a mole. Not ugly, but actually very pretty like. It most likely was a beauty mark.

"Yoshimitsu-san!" Hanajima called again.

"Mole. I—mean to say, yes. Forgive me, I'm not…so well right now." She held her forehead to imply her tiredness.

"Stressed maybe?" One of the geisha women said.

"Yes, stress indeed." The other agreed. They sounded as if programmed little creatures. Kirara imagined sutra's for mind control somewhere on their bodies.

"Eh, no. Just a little weary." She told them shaking her head slightly.

"No, it is stress. From here we can see you have three more grey hair's than you did when last meeting with us." One of the women said. They were freaks indeed.

"…" Kirara turned a slight red. Her anger was incredibly explosive for the moment. Anything at all, even a false alarm would cause an explosion large enough to destroy the village. In her thoughts Kirara was the size of Kyuubi, doing the same horrid and evil things to the people of the village. For that moment, she respected the large and evil demon for his destructive power. She even wished to be him for a moment. A moment alone would suffice.

"Well, what shall I do now? I cannot meet your daughter." Hanajima said again. He was beginning to complain. And Kirara was a step closer to losing it.

* * *

Asuma sat across from his team as they ate. Shikamaru picked at his food slightly and Ino was fighting Chouji for the last piece of pork. He knew, that she knew at the end of the battle she would win, but Chouji would still have the meat, so it made no difference, her victory or not.

"Hey guys, have you noticed Kakashi's odd behavior lately?" He asked. The three looked up to him.

"Why would we care to notice?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well…I don't know. I felt it would be good conversation.

"No. Good conversation is how to avoid dealing with idiots, or how to keep Ino from being annoying." This remark earned the chuunin a death glare from his comrade. "Or just no conversation at all."

"…I should have just left it alone. Okay, guess no one really cares Kakashi is love sick like a fool."

"Lovesick? Kakashi-sensei!?" Ino, being who she was, had found interest in the word love. Good gossip always made her day, and would do better when the gossip was about teachers. Oh yes. She loved Asuma. Loved him for being a new hot spot for info she could stuff her nose into.

Shikamaru looked at Asuma with a disappointed look. "…I'm going home." He said and arose from the table. Ino grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat with such force, one could have sworn she underwent training from Tsunade.

"Spill the good stuff sensei!!!" She chirped.

"Well, remember Yui? The blonde girl? That one that was around last summer?"

"Yeah, yeah. The one that blew up Neji and Tenten's secret relationship?"

"Really? They were dating?" Asuma asked.

"Get to the point!"

"Oh! Well Kakashi is all love sick for her now. Last summer it was more a flirty kind of thing, but according to Gai it's serious now. He hums love songs to himself when he walks. He sighs like a school girl. Dude! I even heard form Anko once, that he was pulling the petals of flowers while singing.

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Shikamaru could not believe it. Why? Why would such a thing go on before him? Like he cared if Kakashi had become an old fool in love. Last time he checked, he didn't pay much mind to Kakashi anyway. He used the moment to No's and Yes's to escape. Chouji had followed and the two headed out the Grill Restaurant.

As they walked they came across the Ichiraku ramen stand. Chouji said he wanted ramen. Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Didn't you have enough before?"

"But after walking I want ramen."

"..fine." The two pulled up a couple of stools and sat down. To their left was everyone's favorite group.

"Oy! Shikamaru!" Naruto waved his chopsticks.

"…I am sitting like two seats from you. No need to shout."

"Especially in my freakin' ear." Sasuke said and rubbed the contents of ramen from the side of his face. Naruto needed real table manners. REALLY GOOD table manners.

"Naruto please don't talk or shout with your mouth full." Sakura asked. She finished her bowl. Naruto was on his third, and Sasuke didn't even finish his. For the reasons that…Naruto had assumed he didn't want it and took without asking.

Ten Minutes Prior…

"_You really don't want it. I know you don't." The blonde said to the Uchiha. _

"_What makes you so sure?" He said._

"_Because I am! Shit. I'm not blind. You're playing with it, the same way you play with other things you know I want."_

"_What exactly are you implying?" The boy asked. He looked his best friend and rival in the face and glared deadly to him._

"_If you're as smart as you like to think, fucking figure it out." Naruto took the ramen from Sasuke and began to place his chopstick in. Sakura grabbed his wrist and glared at him._

"_You promised you'd stop." She said._

"_Did I? I can't really remember." He released his hand from her grip and proceeded eating the Uchiha's food._

"…_Whatever. I don't have to sit with this disrespect." Sasuke was getting up to leave when Sakura urged him not to._

"_Come on. We said we'd eat together."_

"_It is very obvious the dobe doesn't want me here."_

"_Damn straight." Naruto said in between chews._

"_Naruto!"_

"_You know what, to hell with you!" _

"_Sasuke!" The three remained there in utter silence. Sakura looked at both males, irritated by their fool like acts. "If you're gonna act like bastards then I can just go home!" She said. Ichiraku looked at Naruto, whose face had softened. He felt bad. The old man also noted Sasuke. His face had looked at bit…guilty. The Uchiha took his seat back beside Naruto. Sakura turned back to her bowl._

"_You want it…back…? Naruto asked._

"_Not really." Sasuke answered. And there they sat. _

…

So now there they were once again. Chouji finished his bowl in a matter of minutes and was ready to depart. Shikamaru looked at the likes of Team seven. They had more drama than he cared to think about. The males arose and waved to the Team as they made their way to leave.

Yes. Konoha had far too much drama for his likes.

* * *

An evening breeze danced into the room, with cool air and much relief for the fair heat. The thin, see-through curtains tangoed with the puff of air. A small wind chime, with symbols of flowers, danced to the soundless music as well. Green eyes stared away to the outside world. The evening the most beautiful during summer…every summer after being in Konoha.

Yui found herself lying in bed. With a pillow to her chest and the light air blowing her hair, she had a fairly weary look on her face. Again thoughts of him were inside her head. How she missed him. It had only been a few months, but yet she felt she had had not seen him in ages.

She arose from her position, placing her feet onto the cool wooden floor. As she walked over to the door she looked at the calendar to the side. The wedding preparations wouldn't begin for another month. If anything, she could take a few days off. Maybe even a week, at best. It then was decided. She would take a week and visit Konoha. Her break was due anyway.

The blonde woman immediately left her room and dashed down the hall. She entered the grand hall again in urgency. Breathing a bit heavy, and hair a bit messy, the guests who remained watched the woman.

Her clothes a bit fussed, and sliding down to her shoulders. Her legs, very visible. They appeared as fresh silk to male eyes. Yui's short breaths, her chest rising and falling. And rising and falling…and **rising** and **falling**…every male in the room felt as if young once more. And also felt many, other things.

"Yui what in good name?" Kirara asked. The woman approached her daughter and Hanajima watched in excitement. A pure smile formed on his face and his brown eyes glowed with anticipation. He could see his future now. Grandchildren for the masses. Children who loved him, and played with him day in and day out. He imagined seeing Yui hugging him.

"_Oh thank you father!" She would say. _

"_Anything for my dearest daughter-in-law." He would respond. He'd kiss her forehead and she'd cried tears of joy. _

"_Dearest father, if not for you, I would never be as happy as I am now. I have a wonderful family, and many children. Thank you." His son would walk up and touch Yui on the shoulder. _

"_You by far are the best father ever." His son would say. Holding Yui's hand. All the little children formed a circle and held hands around them signing._

"_Grandpa Hiiroshi is the very best! Grandpa Hiiroshi is the very best!" _

Hanajima had a goofy smiled on his face by this point. Drool tricking down his chin. The guests stared at him rather confused."That is her?" He asked. His drone women nodded. The man walked after Kirara and squeezed his way into the conversation as politely as possible. "Good evening ladies."

"Eh?" Yui wrinkled her nose and looked to Hanajima with disgust. "Now you have strange older men approaching me? Mother when will you cut the nonsense and---"

"Strange! Dearest, you speak to me that way. Daddy-in-law is hurt." Hanajima held his chest in pain and then threw his forearm over his forehead. "I feel faint!" He announced out loud. His little zombie women approached him and fanned away. Kirara sighed and smacked her forehead. Yui's eyebrow rose in just more than question.

"…mother---"

"Do not ask." She said. "Now what were to say?" Kirara asked. She wanted the awkward evening to end.

"I'd like to go on a small trip. From about three days to a week."

"Are you mad to ask such a question?"

"No. I would like to get out of this stuffy hell hole for a while. It is so much to ask!? Especially considering after this I'll have no freedom whatsoever!" Yui's face changed color immediately. Red dancing on her face. Her cheeks especially.

Even angry you are beautiful." Hanajima said randomly. He stood to Yui's side with a firm hand on her shoulder and a straight face.

"Who are you!?!" She turned and lashed out on the man, not only for touching her, but for complimenting her angry face. Why were males so irritating?

"Dearest, it is I! Your father-in-law to be!" Hanajima bowed deeply and everyone in the room watched to see Yui's response.

The blonde stared at the man. This weirdo? She'd marry the son of this…odd ball?

Kirara looked at her daughter. Angry with the factor Yui had not bowed in return. Was she trying to dishonor her? She pushed the blonde to her knees. "Act with respect please." She said from behind gritted teeth.


	4. Of All Things Happening

A/n: Yeah I thought I had something to say, but…I don't. Or…I'll just tell you at the end if the chapter. This is a bit longer, but hey its Yui had Kakashi. Get comfy!!!

_**Of All Things Happening**_

The small young woman placed the last of needed items in a medium sized travel bag. Her eyes turned to see a woman dressed in simple clothes and a summer hat. The young woman came off her knees and bowed before the older female. When arising she smiled pleasantly and received one back.

"Tell Naruto, and Sasuke-kun the help here bids them hello and hopes they visit soon."

"Most definitely." Yui said. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Through the open window cool morning breezes danced in and blew her loose bangs over her eyes. An excited glow had been in them since she first awoke, and even hours into the day it did not fade. "I'm sure they will be happy to hear it."

"Footsteps were heard down the hall, and a harsh knock was upon the door. After a moment it slid open violently and a fairly displeased Kirara stood in the doorway. "Step out the room." Kirara demanded from the small maid.

"Yes ma'am." The young woman bowed and exited promptly. Kirara watched as she left the room, then closed the door. The brunette approached her daughter who got up and turned her back as to face out the window.

"Well? Are you here to try and get me to stay?"

"You better not do anything particular while in that village. You are a woman who is engaged now. Act like it."

"Are you suggesting I am promiscuous?"

"No. But that Hatake could be very manipulative."

"Mother, I'm not going to have sex with Kakashi."

"That I will continue to believe. You have until the end of the week. By such Hanajima's son will arrive on the scene. I want you to be your best, and to be ready."

"I'll do as I please." Yui turned around and stared her mother down.

"You'll do as I tell you to." Kirara glared dangerously to the younger woman. "You are still my daughter. Like it, or not." With that she turned her back to Yui and made her way to the door.

"Mother." Yui called.

"What?"

"…Nothing."

"Please note Yui, this will the last time I permit your involvement with that man. For after this trip, Hatake can no longer be affiliated with you in any way."

"…Sure thing." She said sadly. As Kirara exited the room she smiled.

She had killed that ever so annoying glow in Yui's eyes.

She walked down the hall.

* * *

Kakashi sat on his sofa with a fresh loaf of toasted bread in his mouth. He was reading his latest bought book while he finished up his breakfast. In no rush to do much of anything he sat there, taking his sweet time. Being totally inconsiderate to the fact that his team was most likely waiting for him. Oh well? What did he care? They had drama they needed to work out anyway.

"You're really upset aren't you?" She asked. "I didn't do anything! He was tried, and it was late. My mother said he could stay!"

"But honestly! You knew very well he could have gone home and made it there alright! I leave with Ero-sennin for one night! One night I go off on a mission only to come back and hear he slept in your room with you!"

"You've become too much of the jealous type Naruto!"

"He leaves us for the enemy for practically three years and still gets the advantage with you! I'm around and get nothing! I don't understand it, and really I can't take much more."

"Then don't." Sasuke said. He glared at the blonde maliciously. "And watch how you speak to her. She isn't some hooker."

"I'm sure you know all about those women." Sasuke stepped towards Naruto and Sakura placed her hands before him, gesturing him to calm down.

"You need to cool it right now Naruto. You're getting really nasty and its really pissing me off."

"…" He looked away from Sakura to the dirt ground beneath their feet. Every moment he spent with them, he found himself more and more envious. They weren't even official, but it drove him insane. He would never admit he lost Sakura to Sasuke. Even after all this time. His heart and mind would never accept it.

The pink haired female looked to him worried. It upset her to see him act such ways. It bothered her even more so, because she knew she was the cause. Naruto was always cheery, even in the worst of times. However, since the incident at the Yoshimitsu estate, earlier that year, she had been awkward around him, and he in response took it negatively out on Sasuke.

"_That's not what I meant…" Sasuke placed his head against Sakura's shoulder and sighed. His warm breath tickled her skin and she felt a slight shiver run up her spine. Sakura soon realized she was blushing. Her cheeks were as pink as her hair. "What I meant was…"_

"_Naruto must hate me because of all…but, despite our relationship…right now…I could care less." He pulled his arm from Sakura's hold and hugged the girl close. "What I find myself thinking about day in and out…you Sakura."_

"_Don't say things like that Sasuke. Just…"_

"_Shh…no more words." Sasuke pressed his lips against the skin of her neck._

"_No more. Stop…it?" Sakura pulled away from Sasuke's touch a bit, leaving some space between them. She looked into the male's dark eyes and saw it was ---_

_Sasuke leant in closer. Their faces not far apart, their lips lightly brushing against each other's then…_

_Naruto watched the two through a small crack from the door being open. His heart beat insanely. He clenched his fist and felt his blood boil. How could they…? How could she after what they went through? How could he after everything that happened? How could they…? These people who were his entire world...they betrayed him. Love was a pain in his side…truth and trust in it self was a lie…he held his breath…as to keep from screaming. Naruto stepped aside from the door and sat on the floor._

_---He kissed her. The kiss she had always dreamt of having. A kiss she's desired since being twelve years of age…now, in the utmost unexpected way it occurred, not because he intended for it to happen, but because he was delusional. What she had seen when she gazed into his eyes a few seconds before was…emptiness. Sakura had been kissing an empty minded Sasuke. Not one who wanted to. It was to her dissatisfaction…_

And still to Naruto. "Just cool it Naruto," She told him. "Okay. Fighting gets us nowhere. So, just…cool it." Sasuke looked at the two and saw the look on their faces. He had seemingly, always been a problem for Naruto even when he didn't try to be. The young man who had become like his brother…he felt hurt. And even sorry. Sorry for everything. Including---

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted. He stood on the railing of the bridge and his team looked at him solemnly. Images of little ghost like characters appeared over their heads and Kakashi winced. What had gone on before he arrived? Anything critical enough to make them glare so…he wouldn't even bother asking. It usually led to unneeded arguments and a lot of other things. And what did he care for their feelings? He was in love! "Well there is not much to do today. Just some errands for the Hokage, and there is a small cultural festival going on by the Academy that Iruka wanted us to visit, but that is it."

"Fine. The sooner we deal with it the better." Naruto pushed his hands into his pockets and walked ahead. Kakashi watched as the members of his team moved slowly and a bit fussily. Hm…maybe they were hungry?

Had he been Asuma he would have bought them breakfast. However, he was not. So… No breakfast for them. Oh well.

* * *

Yuri smiled to his sister who pouted to him. Yume pouted also. The maids handed Yui her luggage and Kirara remained at the doorway of the estate. "Have fun Yui." Yuri said mockingly. He was still a jerk. Just more understood now. At least, they hoped they understood him. He still was an ignorant bastard though.

"If I'm nowhere within five meters of you, I'll definitely have fun."

"Bring us back something good." Yume said. With her hair in two adorable pig-tails and wearing a blue summer dress she held her sister's hand with a smile.

"I shall. I'm going to make this trip the most memorable as possible."

"Great. I hope you have the best time!"

"If you see any pretty chicks, you know what to do." Yuri said with a smile.

"No, I don't. I'm no lesbian."

"…My sister a sudden lesbian. Hey, it would get you out of your engagement to Hanajima's son! Or would it?" Yuri itched the back of his head and wondered.

"…You are such a mother fucking ass whole."

"Yui! I am standing right here!!!" Yume exclaimed.

"Sorry Yume." She covered the girl's ears and repeated her previously made statement. "You are such a mother fucking ass whole."

"Am I really?" He asked. Yume rolled her eyes and released Yui's hands from over her.

"Go on. We'll see you when you get back."

"Right. Later." Yui picked up her things and headed out towards the woods. Everyone watched with a small smile. Eventually, when she was no longer insight they frowned. They knew she would return sad and hopeless for her love would be given up, and her freedom gone.

"I hope she has the best time ever." Yume said.

"Yeah. The very best." Yuri grabbed Yume's hand and walked back towards the estate. The two looked a bit saddened. Kirara however, looked very pleased. Pleased indeed.

Naruto walked to the ramen booth with little to almost no energy. His blue eyes jaded and body extremely sluggish. Sasuke lagged behind him at the same slow pace and Sakura could barely keep up. Kakashi walked ahead with a pleasing look on his face. Not that it could be seen. "Come on! Ichiraku for everyone!" He said.

Naruto looked up to him. "Are you treating?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course not!"

Naruto could no longer take the abuse and fell over on his side. What kind of evil human being was Kakashi? What kind of evil human? Sasuke stepped over him and with little strength pushed Kakashi out his way as he took a seat at the booth. "Fuck you." He muttered.

Sakura stepped over Naruto as well but then turned to look back at the half dead Naruto. "He is okay…or at least he should be…" She bent down to his side and poked him. 'Naruto." She called.

"Damn Kakashi-sensei…bastard…" He mumbled.

Kakashi stood over him. "I did say we had a few errands to run…"

"You didn't mention that they would zap our chakra and stamina." She told him.

"I didn't? Doesn't matter now." He pulled Naruto up off the ground and dragged him over to the Ichiraku booth. "Here, here. Come now. Eat up."

"Those creahildren…monsters." Sakura said as she sat beside Sasuke.

"They used us like…like…" Naruto began.

"Toys. Never in my life have I feared the likes of children. Now I assure you I never want to be concerned with them again." Sasuke said.

Kakashi had a hearted filled laugh and smiled. "Now you know how I felt when I took up teaching you guys."

"But sensei..if we reflect upon it correctly…" Sakura began.

"You did much of nothing. Mind you we all were taught by other people." Sasuke looked at the grown man and frowned. "'So that labels you as an incompetent teacher."

"Mind you, you learnt you're best move from me."

"And I learned to make it better, elsewhere."

"…"

"…"

By this time Naruto was waiting for an extra large bowl of curry pork ramen. He looked near dead, but still he drooled on the counter and made noises. Sakura smiled to his worn image. She did not even realize she had been staring at him so.

When his head turned, he looked at her and noticed the gaze in her eyes. He didn't understand it, but he felt he should look more…or rather, less stupid. With a napkin he wiped away his drool and he ran his fingers through his hair shyly. "What?" He asked as a pink color touched his cheeks. He himself did not realize his response to her.

"Hm? Nothing. Nothing!" She said in a defensive state. Sakura shook her head and put her hands up. "Nothing at all."

"Oh…okay." They both looked away from another. Naruto looked to the ground, and Sakura looking over to Sasuke.

"So what'd you order?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Hm? Just chicken flavor." The Uchiha said and looked back to her. He was tired of listening to Kakashi drone on about…whatever he was droning on about. He had stopped listening after the topic somehow leaded to Yui.

"Oh, okay." She fiddled with her fingers in her lap and Sasuke noticed the blush on her face. He then glanced over to Naruto and saw he was paying no mind to his teammates, or even the fresh bowl of ramen placed before him.

"Naruto-kun, are you not hungry?" Ayame asked. The young Ichiraku girl poked him with a chopstick for he paid no mind to his food. It worried her for he was their best customer and not even eating. "Naruto-kun?" She said. A slight tone of affection was in her voice and before Sakura had known she found it troubled her. Not that she was jealous or anything…just why would the Ichiraku girl say his name so…so…'caringly'?

"Hm? Oh, thank you Ayame-san." He finally responded after being poked for a good thirty seconds. Sakura thought further on it. When did he call her 'san'? Wasn't it big sis before? And what was with the way he said it?

"Good. I was worried about you." She smiled and made it official. She was interested in him. How dare she? She was very much older than he was, and he could never see her as anything more than the ramen girl. Never! Sakura would make sure of that.

"Naruto, eat up." Sakura said. She touched his shoulder and looked at him.

"Hm? Right." He said. He pulled put a pair of chopsticks, but was stopped by Ayame.

"Oh, father and I decided since you've been such a long time customer we'd give you a gift. Wait a second." She ran to the back and returned with a pair of ivory chopsticks. "It's not very special, but dad saw it and thought you'd like it. It has the Hokage symbol around in patterns and such."

"Oh! Thank you!" He said with a smile. Ayame handed him the chopsticks and Sakura looked at her with a burning fury. Sasuke noticed and tapped her.

"Are you not eating?" He said. Her ramen had arrived at about the same time, as Naruto's and she hadn't even touched it. Sasuke had begun his bowl, and Kakashi, of course, was finished.

"Yeah. Uh…yes." Sakura began eating and noticed the blonde was in depth conversation with Ayame while he ate. As a matter of fact, his ramen was barley touched at all. Was he really not eating to talk to her? What was he doing?!

The pink haired female glared angrily to the innocent and naive blonde, who was totally unaware of the fact that the ramen girl was flirting with him. So she would have to play the game so he'd realize more…

"Sasuke-kun I think you have some ramen on your cheek." She said in an 'ever so sweet' tone. Naruto looked from the corner of his eye. What were they up to?

"Hm?" The dark haired male reached for a napkin when Sakura placed her hand over his own. She leaned forward and gently set her tongue on his cheek. To Naruto's eyes, the process of licking Sasuke's cheek was…far too long. FAR TOO LONG.

Naruto fumed in his seat. Kakashi looked up from his book and noticed the antics of his team…now, was he really going to pay mind to them? Especially when Junko was going to finally get the most dramatic news? No way he'd miss Junko finding out his father was a transvestite, and that he himself was adopted. No way in hell, even if it meant his three pupils maiming each other. He wasn't going to miss it. Kakashi turned the page and continued reading.

Naruto wrinkled his nose and began eating his ramen furiously. Ayame watched in panic. "Naruto-kun, slow down before you choke!" She said with deepest concern. The boy did not listen at all, and what did happen? He did begin choking on his pork. Swallowing it whole was not the greatest idea. It seemed to be at the time though.

The boy turned blue in the face and Sakura and Sasuke looked over to see him about to keel over. "Naruto!" Sakura called. She hopped from her seat and dragged him from his own, quickly performing the Heimlich maneuver. Flying at terrible speed and distance the gagged up piece of pork landed smack into Sasuke's bowl…

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Ayame asked. A small crowd formed around the booth seeing and wanting to be nosy.

"Naruto you idiot! What are you, stupid! You could have choked to death!" She shouted to him. Naruto pouted and looked away.

"What would it matter to you!? Just go back to your playboy Sasuke!" Naruto got up and left money for his bowl of ramen. He stompped off and Sakura stood there. The nosy people of Konoha looked at her and after a while Inner Sakura was just…frustrated. "GO AWAY!!!" She shouted. The people fled and Sakura panted.

Sasuke sat there, staring at his bowl of chicken ramen that now had a disgusting piece of spit up pork in it. Damn Naruto was the only thought to reach him.

Kakashi simply flipped the pages in his book and proceeded. What did he care? None.

* * *

A blue bird chirped as it was in a tree. In a moment two more birds joined it and began a small chorus. A little old woman brought out cold lemonade. She placed it on the table. Yui sat on a bench to a small inn. She was making excellent time. With the pace she was moving at, she'd reach Konoha by nightfall. Then she could surprise Kakashi. A pink color reached her cheeks when she thought of it.

A week free of her mother, visitors, Yuri, and other troublesome things, just a week to see the man she loved, an entire week alone…hopefully. She sipped the cold lemonade and smiled once more. She could not wait. She just couldn't.

A large caravan passed by and a tall man in silk robes was escorted form his white horse. Three women surrounded him and before having his feet touch the ground, it was swept with a small broom. Then a red carpet was rolled on to the ground. The male stepped down and the three women placed a fan overhead, as to protect him from the sun.

Yui's eyes noticed the man's midnight blue hair long, and flowing. His face was soft, and fair. He was as pretty as a girl. However, his eyes were sharp, yet elegant. In some lights, he was even better looking than Sasuke, very much more. Well, maybe to her, because of age…still…

"Satoshi-san. Please give us a moment to see if the inn suits your needs." One of the women said. She was no taller than Yume, but quick on her feet. She scurried over to the keeper of the inn and interrogated her. Yui watched, shocked that such a small woman could be so…intimidating. "Sir, it is very good under the word of the keep. It has a humble outdoor presentation and is good for incognito."

"Excellent Mina. He walked forward toward the innkeeper. When face to face with her, he took her hands gently and kissed them. "I thank you for allowing my stay." The old woman turned red on impact and he smiled to her. "I am very grateful."

"Oh…it is no problem…"She said, unable to find words. The caravan unloaded and stormed the inn, making it suitable for their lord. Yui continued to watch. She left her money by the empty glass of lemonade, but her green eyes were still glued to the sight.

The male noticed her look and smiled handsomely to her. "Why hello there, beautiful traveler."

Yui's cheeks turned a slight pink as he smiled to her. His voice was as sweet and soft as the song of the birds. As a gentle wind blew his hair danced around his face and Yui noticed his eyes. Eyes as silver as the moon.

"He—hello." She smiled back and waved in a weak manner. It was then Yui remember she had been on her way somewhere and turned heel. She headed off back onto the path and continued. The man's presentation had been exaggerated, but he himself was beautiful. Was it natural for such a man to appear so elegant? As she hurried on her way, she hoped those thoughts would escape her mind.

"Satoshi-san, please do come inside now." A maid said. She touched his shoulder. "What are you still doing out here?"

"Hm? I was enjoying the beauty of the weather. Summer has many beauties indeed."

"Yes. I do suppose it does. That blonde woman…"

"She was the most beautiful summer has offered thus far." Satoshi entered the inn with the old maid following close behind.

* * *

As the sun in Konoha set Maito Gai, found himself sitting across from his team. Neji's hair was in a high ponytail, Tenten's hair was a mess, and Rock Lee had appeared as if his eyebrows fell off his head.

"Children are cruel little creatures that put Orochimaru to shame." Neji muttered. He gulped a bottle of water and Tenten sat to his side. "If my hair wasn't in a ponytail and I was not my height, I'd have no hair."

"I don't even remember how they pulled out my hair…" Tenten complained.

"Too…much…youth…" Lee reached into the air as if waiting for a white chariot to come and take him to a better place, or something like that…

"It was not that terrible. And we did Iruka a favor."

"Never again." Neji muttered. Team Gai got up and headed out. It was time to go home. As the group walked along Tenten began some random gossip. Not that anyone on her team would care…

"You know, there has been a lot of drama with Naruto's team lately."

"Hm? Like what?" Lee asked. Gai loomed over Tenten's shoulder interested. Neji sighed. His team was…whatever.

"Well…rumor has it, well more like Ino, while Kakashi-sensei is in an all puppy love state, he is totally blind to the fact that Naruto and Sasuke both are having extreme hots for Sakura."

"NO!!!" Lee cried. "Not my Sakura-san!"

"Uh-huh. I even heard there was this big bit at the Ichiraku ramen booth today. And while Sakura seems more physically into Sasuke, she's more into Naruto emotionally."

"Wow…That is some good stuff." Gai scratched his chin. "I'll have to tell Kakashi when I see him later tonight."

"I'm sure he'll be excited to know."

"Yes. And….EXCITED!"

"Gai-sensei, I said that already." Tenten stated.

"But not with the same enthusiasm as I."

Neji smacked his forehead and muttered more incoherent things, while Lee silently sobbed to himself. He lost Sakura and he didn't even begin his process of wooing her. He was lame…but only in a state of saddened sadness. (A/n: Redundancy is fun.)

Kakashi opened up his closet and out of it fell many things. Books, shoes, clothes, that bedroom set Yui got for him…he sighed when he saw the blue and white pillow. Of course he never slept on it, but…he made him smile. All thoughts of Yui made him feel like a teenager again. He picked up the pillow and snuggled it. He mumbled to himself silly things and Pakkun walked out the kitchen.

"I thought you were getting ready to play poker? It is poker night, right?"

"No. Poker night is on Thrusday. Porn night with lots of alcohol is tonight."

"Right. Should I warn your neighbor? I mean you scare the hell out of that little old woman."

"No. I mean I longer care what she thinks since, she accused me of being a gay pedophile that night Sasuke and Naruto crashed here."

"…huh?"

"We only did 'guy' things same as tonight. I had them watch porn with me, and drink alcohol. They need to commit some real sins in their youth."

"You lack morals sometimes."

"Anyways, the old lady thought I was acting inappropriately when they stepped out the hall half naked. And that was only because they were intoxicated."

"I see."

"But Sasuke is a great drunk. He'll do pretty much anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah. I got him to kiss Naruto."

"…Bet you can't do again."

"Maybe. Maybe."

As Kakashi looked through his trashy closet for his most recent porn videos Pakkun pulled at his leg. "What kind of drunk is Naruto?"

"…A girly one." The jounin grinned. "But before that, a little angry."

"Oh…okay."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

* * *

She stood there for a while before knocking. Her heart was beating at a pace she couldn't even describe and her cheeks burned. She was ready. She was excited. She got to see him. She knocked on the door and closed her eyes, as she held her bags tightly, until her hands turned red.

Slowly the door creaked open and…

"Yes?" A little old voice said. Yui opened her green eyes and stared at a small old lady. "Yes?" She asked again, for Yui had gazed at her dumbfounded and utterly shocked. All that tension built up inside her to see an old lady…?

"Does Hatake Kakashi reside here?" She asked politely. She kept in her disappointment and tried not to scream her lungs off. Exploding lungs didn't sound fun, no matter what you did with them.

"No! That perverted freak lives down the hall! What are you? His hooker? Get out of here!" She slammed her door and Yui sighed.

The old lady held her chest in pain. "What sexuality is that freak? What does he prefer?! Men, women?! He has many dogs…my God don't tell me he does animals!!!" The small lady passed out on her floor and her husband approached her.

"Sweetie, is this because I use too much Viagra?" He asked.

Kakashi opened the door to Gai, Asuma and their once in awhile visitor, Genma. "Hey!" They all greeted.

"Hi." He greeted back. They entered the apartment and were shocked to see it was spic and span.

"You got a maid?" Asuma asked. "Cause in here is too clean. I'm scared."

"Or maybe he made his poor little dogs do it." Gai suggested. Genma looked at them both and raised an eyebrow.

"No, just put away some stuff." In which he meant, inside his closet.

"Oh, okay then." He shrugged.

"Now, what exactly is our line up?" Asuma asked eagerly. "Kurenai has been really mean recently, so I need this."

"Well I found some soft core porn I had lying around. Um…Kotetsu and Izumo were supposed to bring that new stuff they found buried in a stash that the third had."

"Wow…" Asuma whistled. "My old man sure had a lot." She said. (A/n: I will never get over Kishimoto killing him! NEVER! As long as there is fanfiction, Sarutobi Asuma LIVES!!!)

"Yeah, well, we can start it while we wait for them." Gai said. Genma nodded and headed for the small living room type area.

"I'll be inside in a sec. Just let me close the do…"

* * *

Yui pushed open the front door of the apartment. She dropped her bags and jumped into Kakashi's arms. Feeling young and like a child once more she held him, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Shocked, but excited the two held each other and Kakashi found he was smilingly genuinely beneath his mask.

No words. No sort of sound whatsoever. They held each other and everything else was nonexistent. She looked up to him and removed his mask from his face. She leaned for a kiss and before their lips touched she whispered, "I'm here."

A/n: Okay,chapter four is next and from here on every chapter will get longer and longer...so just don't expect anymore updates for a bit. BUT KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!!! And all attempts to draw Yui please email to tavreem2yahoo. Laterz


	5. From Said Dreams

A/n: School is back in session and I am rather happy. No more kids to baby-sit! I've gotten a lot of new ideas while on holiday and well, I'm eager to write. This chapter will be longer than the last. As I said before, they will get longer and longer. I must keep my ten chapter and prologue limit. I'm too lazy to go beyond. So…uh…here's the next chapter!!!

**Naruto: It starts off with Kakashi-sensei and Yui getting all warm and fuzzy! Followed by a short angst moment for yours truly. **

**Sakura: It's really odd, more random humor and a returned Yui! **

**Sasuke: It's chapter four. Get comfy. An incredible six thousand something words. And this chick goes to college. How does she have so much time? Must enjoy WASTING IT. **

**Blankedty: Fuck you. That's why I was too lazy to re-spell check your name from Sauce to Sasuke. Take that Japanese boy.**

**Sasuke: So if there are any typos...my name is Sauce?**

**Blank: Yeah.**

**Sasuke: You suck.**

**Blankedty: No…I rock. Enjoy people. Like 'Sauce' said, it's chapter four!!! **

**

* * *

**

**From Said Dreams **

Hands so elegant, with fingertips like the gentle skin of a young child traced a strong, firm and masculine jaw line. Green eyes stared into one of fiery red, and another of a mellow onyx. Pink lips touched pink cheeks and the contact was as to bind together two pieces of children's candies.

He held her hand against his cheek looking at her lovingly. She smiled brightly and found soon enough, even her own cheeks had a tinted pink to them.

Being a tad bashful, she played coy and shy, turning her head. Her fingers over her lips as if hiding them from another set that would seek it. Warm lips touched the bare skin that was her neck. And sweet whispers blew into her ear.

"It's been a bit. Has it not?" She turned around and faced Kakashi. Yui's cheeks had been as pink as her flavored lips and she darted her eyes nervously as he leaned into her for a gentle second helping.

In the area of the couch and television in Kakashi's small and quaint apartment Gai and Asuma made efforts to set up the VCR and television. Gai's dark eyes stared into the grey abyss which was a non-showing channel, while Asuma was behind the television questioning if there had been video or not.

"No, not yet." He answered as if a mindless creature to the screen before him.

"Are you sure? I've been fiddling with this for sometime so it must be showing by now. What is wrong? Hm…maybe we should call Kakashi." Asuma arose from behind the television. He had given up on wiring it all, and remembered his specialties in life was smoking, being a ninja, and messing around with Kurenai. Not that of electronics.

"Well all I see is this grey screen…" Gai watched the blank image and looked as memorized a child with a large lollipop placed in his view. Or a woman staring into a jewelry store, or even Chouji at a restaurant, drooling all over the place while he read the menu. Or…more so looked at the pictures.

"Gai, please. You are a grown man. For you to be memorized by a grey screen is nonsensical. Stop it." Asuma turned off the television as to get Gai back to the real world. The bobbed haired man frowned and looked at his long time comrade.

"Why in God's name would you do that?"

"…Turn off a non-showing TV? I don't know why, would I?" Asuma and Gai glared at each other for a bit and soon enough it hit them.

"Didn't Kakashi say he was going to close the door?" Gai asked. "What is taking so long?"

"Hm…? I don't know. May be we should---" Kakashi walked over to his comrades, holding Yui's hand and rubbing the back of his head. Yui blushed furiously while holding her free hand on her neck. She looked away from the two older men.

"Huh?" Gai questioned.

"Hey! Yui, nice to see you again!" Asuma exclaimed and walked over to her. He pushed Kakashi away and touched the small woman's shoulder. "It had been a bit. How is everything?" Asuma smiled to her. Kakashi rubbed his arm. He pushed him away rather…hard.

"I'm well, I guess…you?"

"Very well and thank you. It really is nice to see you again."

"You too Asuma. Is Kurenai well?"

"Oh! She's…you know! She's good."

"Great."

"Is there a particular reason why you hold her hand over your neck so?" Gai had snuck up from behind and loomed over Yui. She didn't remember him being so…tall. Then again, it had been a while. She could have forgotten.

"No…not really…how are you Gai-san?" She asked. Gai smiled his toothpaste endorsement smile and posed his usual nice guy pose.

"A-OK! I've been doing very well. Even though you're 'buddy' Kakashi is a handful." Gai chuckled to his own joke and Yui and Asuma sweatdropped. Kakashi stood there, frowning beneath his mask. It hadn't even been ten minutes, but he felt Yui was being suffocated. "So please do answer me as to what you are hiding on your neck!"

"I'd rather not…"

"Come now!"

"No really."

"Oh, let's just see it!" Gai pulled Yui's hand from over her neck and revealed tender, pink skin which had been provoked and showed mark of someone's affection. "Oh…okay. You were hiding a hicci. Oh I see." Asuma and Gai grinned goofily to Yui and in a matte of moments they were sitting outside Kakashi's doorway.

All that could be described for that moment was what seemed like a hostile Kakashi and a slamming door. The two jounin stared at the closed door and sighed. Kotetsu and Izumo walked over only to turn heel, without saying any words at all.

"…" Yui stood by the sofa and nervously kicked her feet. Kakashi walked over to her, mask removed and a smile on his face. "You didn't have to go that far." She stated.

"I think I saved their lives personally. You would have broken Gai's arm and kick Asuma in the shin."

"…How'd you know?" She crossed her arms. At that moment she seemed like a child who had been found out about every secret the kept inside.

"I know you." He approached her, wrapping his arms around her and playing nose to nose. "I know all too well." Yui giggled as they rocked side to side while he held her. After a few moments she buried her head in his chest.

"I missed you so." The window open, blowing a light and cool breeze. The wind chime from next door making sounds so loud and sweet they danced into the ears of the two reunites lovers. Kakashi was in bliss. More than he had ever been.

Bliss was too sweet. Sweet for some indeed.

* * *

No more traces of day had remained since blue drifted off into the night sky. The sun had faded into nothingness for the eve had danced upon it and landed ever so gracefully, decorating the heavens and giving small, but spirit filled illumination. The stars in the night sky were pleasing to the eye, and touching to those who felt so.

Blue eyes as pure as the day sky stared into the opposing color of the night. The light summer breeze blew his blonde locks and cooled the bit of heat that was in his body. The blades of grass were flatted beneath him as he lay in the fields. In the woods near, small creatures of the day were hidden and slumbering as the animals of the night appeared. The empty, but wide eyes of an owl watching the young man, as it docked on a large branch to an old, but strong tree.

Naruto found himself laying by his team's old training grounds. His day had begun badly, so he choose to end it alone, with efforts to relax. Prior to that evening Sakura was acting a bit to flirty with everyone's favorite Uchiha. He tried to ignore it by talking to Ayame, but some how one thing lead to another and he wounded up getting no where.

He pouted and turned his gaze from the sky to the darken woods. He saw the large old owl looking at him. It seemed as if it was there to consume his soul, with its large and incredible sized eyes.

"Stupid owl…" He muttered. Yes. At this point even the owl bothered him. He arose from off the ground and decided another bowl or ramen would brighten his mood. Sure, the incident at Ichiraku had turned his day into a mud puddle, and he didn't even enjoy his meal, but at this time, it was likely that no one was really there and that he could enjoy a hot bowl of goodness alone. Yeah. He'd get ramen. It seemed like a good idea…

At the time.

"He kicked us out." Asuma pitted out his cigarette and took a sip of the chilled sake that Gai had poured for him.

The taijitsu artist and the chain smoker found themselves at Ichiraku together. Approximately forty-five minutes, and 23 seconds ago Kakashi had kicked them out of his apartment. It had been made official by that time. He'd cared less for his buddies and more for his 'honey'. (A/n: I really wanted to rhyme. Sorry.) And totally pushed them out of his life so he could be with her. What ever happened to friendship?

They decided to sulk around for a bit being that all plans for the night were canceled. They looked forward to an evening of some porn with their buddies. But alas, it was no longer going to happen.

Their night had been ruined.

Asuma would have proposed to go to someone's place and watch the tapes; however Kotestsu and Izumo had arrived on the scene only to leave the same time. In one breath Kakashi threw them out, and gave reasons why they should be elsewhere, and not come anywhere near his apartment for the next 24 hours.

Their night had been **totally** ruined.

"You know I was looking forward to see that new video Izumo said he had. He claims there was a chick that looked just like Kurenai…" Asuma slightly sobbed. The man's love life hadn't been filled with love the last couple weeks. Gai simply turned and faced him. He opened his mouth as to question his comrade.

"Why not just go to her and apologize?" He suggested. Asuma looked back at Gai and stared at him as if he were mad.

"What?"

"Apologize." It would have seemed that for reasons unknown Gai was actually **good** with advice concerning females, and he had **never** been seen with a woman in his life. Never. This list not counting his mom, and comrades.

"No." Asuma raised his hands over his head in exasperation. "No!!! I can't!"

"And just why not?" Gai asked just as exasperated.

"If I were to apologize, it would mean I was admitting to being wrong!" The chain smoker lowered his arms grabbed his cup of sake and gulped it down swiftly. He then turned to Gai and looked at him as if the man was a fool. But then again, in his opinion and Kakashi's as well, Maito Gai was a fool.

The bobbed hair taijitsu artist looked at his friend as if questioning his morals, and everything that fell in the category of 'right', 'wrong' and 'come on dude, seriously'. "…but were you not?" His thick eyebrows rose.

"Yes."

"So then I don't understand."

"You need to. No matter how wrong I was, I am not to apologize. I have my pride as male you know."

"You are really silly. I could swear it would be much easier to just---"

Asuma rudely cut off Gai and raised his hand. "Okay. Whatever. Can we just discuss something else?"

"Like what? How your sex life is missing in action because you choose to be a cliché macho man. Yeah let's talk about that!" Gai suggested with the most dry and sarcastic tone. He almost sounded as dry and sarcastic as Kakashi. Wow, they had been friends for way too long.

"…" Asuma was near stupefied. Gai had said that to him? If that conversation proceeds he'd lose his mind. Especially since it would seem that Gai was calling the shots. Oh. He needed to sex to fix his mental state. He needed it badly. "How about we hit the discussion in the lower grounds. You know. The kids."

"Hm?"

"Yeah. You know of all the drama between Kakashi's kids right?"

"Oh! I see, I see. Good one." Gai elbowed Asuma and raised his eyebrows as if an amusing stand up comedian. But Gai, in himself was a comedian. Who could look at him and not laugh? "Yes, those three are pretty good conversation topics." He referred to them as if non living objects, whose only purpose was to be open box discussion.

While Gai and Asuma began to chat and short distance from the booth was Naruto. He stopped as his ears perked to hear familiar names begin mentioned by familiar voices. He looked and saw that the voices belonged to Gai and Asuma. And they had been talking…about him. **Him**. And Sakura. And Sasuke. And their 'love triangle'. His great idea for a peaceful bowl of ramen, ruined. And he hadn't even made it to the booth yet.

"I can't believe Sakura though! Leaving my dear Lee for a pessimistic, red eyed, self centered Uchiha, and that loud mouth, goof ball, Naruto!"

If Naruto had heard correctly, Gai said that Sasuke was a: pessimistic, red eyed, self centered so and so…which had been very accurate in his books. And he was what? Loud mouthed? He had lost such attributes in his youth and become a more steady and focused person. Gai didn't know what he was talking about. At least in his book. His great book of Naruto facts that was only existent in his head. But then again didn't everyone have those?

"Quit exaggerating. And besides Naruto is a great kid now-a-days. And trust me, Lee had no chance. Even if Sauce hadn't returned. Even if Naruto suddenly decided to not like Sakura, he would still have chance." Asuma sipped more of his sake as he though of what was even more possible than Sakura being with Lee. As he placed his cup to the table it hit him "I mean there are better chances of Shikamaru being a pimp and Chouji going on a diet."

"…that's not true." Gai tried to defend. As Lee's idol, and teacher he had to protect the young man's name.

"What? That thing about Shikamaru being a pimp? Of course not! He's too lazy for such. The pimp thing is out of question."

"No! Lee not being able to get Sakura! He could have, had he tried!"

"Has he not been trying? Did we not watch him 'try' those two and some years Naruto was gone? Did we not watch him 'try' even when Naruto came back? Hell did he not 'try' when Sauce returned as well? Gai, your kid as been trying since day one. But it won't happen."

"You are by far the cruelest man ever! My Lee could have any woman he wanted."

"Yeah…and Naruto does not have whisker marks on each cheek."

"Really? He does? I never noticed."

"…." Yes. Gai was an idiot indeed.

Similar to a creep horror, or mass murder film Naruto stood behind the two solemn in face as well as thoughts. It was as if they were the unsuspecting victims, and he the mass murdered. Stealth for him for was a strong point; however it was for that moment. He looked at the two jounin who'd eventually noticed him there. The young man frowned so bitter he favored Sauce. Which was what he was probably going for.

"Hey there Naruto-kun!" Gai greeted.

"I'm a loud mouth who goof ball?" He asked Gai.

"…Uh well…"

"And Lee has been trying to hook up with Sakura behind my back?"

"Now I never said that---"

"You are a bad person. And in the future I hope you break both you legs and can never fight again. THAT is how much I dislike you right now." Had Naruto been talking to Shino too frequently?

"…That's rather harsh---"

"And I pray that many disgusting and filthy bugs devour your insides and eventually eat your non-existent brain." Yes. He had. He truly had.

"Wow Gai, you pissed him off really badly. Sorry kid, if we offended you. There is no harm meant---!"

Naruto raised a firm hand before Asuma's face. It had implied and meant that he was not talking to him and that was to only speak when spoken to. Naruto's blue eyes were infuriated and Asuma decided it'd be best to back off after all.

"And to think I decided to get ramen so that I wouldn't be in a bad mood."

"Sorry?" Gai said. He now honestly felt bad. As bas as he could feel that moment. "I'll buy you…ramen?" He offered. He didn't want to be on the young holder of the kyuubi's bad side. That just was….not so great an idea. Not so great an idea at all. Just like Naruto's intentions to get ramen. Not so great.

"Fine. Maybe after I'll consider forgiving you." He pulled up a stool and Ichiraku took his order with a smile.

"How about I get my best customer the house special?" He asked. Naruto smiled back to him and nodded. The man turned his back to his customers as to prepare the meal. Naruto just simply stared off into space.

"So kid, how are things?" Asuma asked.

"You would know. Apparently I'm caught in a love triangle according to what you said."

"Right. Right. Uh…okay. Sorry about that."

As Ichiraku placed the bowl of fresh ramen before Naruto the blond seemed like a sad puppy. He lowered his head and his eye lids fell. He didn't even pull out a pair of chopsticks.

"Are we really that obvious?" He asked. Gai and Asuma looked at Naruto questionably. It hit them and they realized it. The boy was truly in love with a girl who stuck on another. But to his disadvantage, the other had been into her as well.

"Naruto?" Gai touched the kid's shoulder.

"Are we?"

* * *

An eye peeked through the key hole of a door. Water was heard running and some steam and mist blocked the vision. Even love stricken things never changed. She pulled open the door and he looked up to her innocently.

"Peeping are we?" Yui asked. She tapped an annoyed foot. A dull gray towel wrapped around her and he hair sticking to her face she was seemed upset for her cheeks were a bright red. "Beginning trouble and I haven't been here a whole day!"

"I couldn't help it?" Kakashi arose from the floor and looked at the blonde woman. "I mean it's been a few months, and I missed you and all. Hell I was going to watch porn until you arrived. Really, if you examined it correctly, you have caused me trouble."

"I caused you trouble?"

"Yes. To settle me horny behavior I watch tow people recorded sharing intimacies. But you intervened and I am still rather horny, so should I just not peek a bit at your figure? I mean we are in a relationship."

"That is no excuse." The blonde began to walk away from him, only to have his hand suddenly grab her wrist and then slowly twirl her around into his embrace. "What are you…?" Kakashi's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and against him. Her wet body pressed to his physical and he kissed her neck once more. Her eyes widened while his toungue danced around her neck. What was he doing to her? It…felt too good…

"Want more?" He whispered into her ear. His hands running over her curves, which were still accessible through the flimsy towel.

"More…I don't even think I handle this much." He looked into her eyes and some sort of heat danced in them. One of passion, excitement and lust.

"I'll handle it for you." He picked her off her feet and threw her into his bed. With no time to spare he crawled upon her, and began kissing at her neck and collarbone, over and over. More and more.

"Wait." Yui barely made out as he kissed further and further down. "Wait!" She called. Had he gone any further he would have seen her. She inched away from his and pulled the towel closer to her body.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't…don't you think you're getting too excited?"

"Not really." Yui moved from beneath him and held the towel closer to her body.

"I mean…I only just got here…" She sat at the edge of the bed, her wet feet leaving her small footprints on the floor. "We could take our time."

"…if you…feel so." He sat next to her and looked at her face. Her cheeks were as red as his sharingan. And in some sense he felt he had done something wrong, for she seemed as an innocent young girl…they he remembered.

She was still a virgin.

Most likely no man had seen her physical. Not even her former boyfriend. The way she'd shy with her body showed obviously she had never even been touched in those ways. It was new for her, and probably frightening. Had he kissed any further, or faster, he would have seen her breast, navel and even…

He grinned like an idiot to the sweet thoughts of her body. Pink nipples, flat and smooth abdomen. And his grinned grew in size when thought below that. Yui looked at his and wondered why he had seemed so odd. Her entire face turned red and she dove under the sheets.

"Huh? Hey, what's---"

"You are disgusting Kakashi!!!" She shouted from under the blankets.

"No…I'm a grown male. I do think of sex and woman nine out of ten times."

"But come now! Daydreaming like that and I was sitting right beside you!"

"All the more reason for me to think like that."

"…God, you are just so….UGH! I don't even want to think about it. Don't want to. Don't!"

"Are you embarassed that the love of you life is pervert?" He peeked under the sheets to see her curled up into a ball. He crawled under and lay beside her. Kakashi smiled warmly and touched her hand. "Or are you just embarassed about sex?"

"…" Yui pulled pillow over head and he saw that was correct. "You are just too cute, you know that?" He pulled the pillow from over her and smiled to her. "Cute as a button."

"Stop it…" She pinched his arm.

"If my neighbor down the hall caught us, she'd really think me a pedophile." He leaned over to her and gently placed his lips on her forehead. Yui blushed and held his hand. As the two just lay in bed with another, the dancing wind chime from outside seemed louder and more beautiful than before.

* * *

Sakura stood by her front door and Sasuke looked at her. The two had been walking around with each other, just wondering. With the incident at the ramen booth they decided to avoid people and all the gossip. It was rather annoying.

"Well…uh…" Sakura looked down at her hand and saw Sasuke held it firmly in his own. "I should be heading up now."

"Right." He let go and pushed his own hands in his pockets.

"…My mom is making Chicken Soboro Rice. (A/n: Crumbled and seasoned meat/fish/egg is generally called soboro in Japanese cooking. This recipe uses ground chicken meat. Put chicken soboro and egg soboro on top of steamed rice.)

"I…better not. I wouldn't want to impose after staying over…"

"No, no! It's fine! My mom loves company! Like when Naruto first came over for dinner she begged him to spend the night." She had made a mistake in mentioning Naruto.

"…oh." Sasuke averted his gaze and stared at the ground. "I see. This was when?"

"Oh…well…a while back."

"Back like when?"

"…When you were gone. When he and I were…kind of dating."

"Right." Confused by the jealously he felt that moment Sasuke turned away. "I'm just gonna go."

"Are you sure?"

"Like I said, I don't want to impose."

"But it's really not imposing if---"

He slammed her against the door and looked into her emerald eyes. Merely inches from her face the two had found themselves in yet another awkward position. Many since their return from the Yoshimitsu estates.

"I don't want to. There. Is that the answer you sought?" Sakura shook her head and trembled a bit. The dark haired male pulled away from her and held both her hands in his own. He lips gently kissed them and she blushed furiously. "I'll come to dinner. Just…when we figure out what kind of relationship we have." He let go her hands and walked away leaving her there.

Sakura held her chest. Just where were they? Where was she, standing between the two males she had come to feel for. At what point…?

"Sakura?" Her mother called. Sakura turned around and saw her mom had opened the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" She answered quickly.

"…Are you sure, you look a bit shaken up. Who was that just now? Naruto-kun?"

"No, it was Sasuke."

"Oh! Why didn't you invite him in! I made dinner."

"Yeah well…he didn't want to come."

"Oh…I see." The older woman looked at her daughter, which held her chest and was breathing heavily. "Are you sure you are okay Sakura dear?"

"I'm just fine mother." Sakura walked in and sat down as to take off her boots. As she removed her packs and placed them on the coffee table her mother brought up something of interest.

"While shopping for the groceries for dinner today, I saw a very pretty young woman."

"Really?" The pink haired girl headed into the bathroom and turned on the faucet.

"Yes. She was blonde. But her eyes were an amazing green. She made me think of you dear."

"Oh…" The warm water washed away the collected dirt and germs from the day. Everything that was on it. Even that touch from Sasuke's lips…

"Yes. She was lovely. Oh, and she was singing to herself something about your sensei."

"Yui!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hm? I thought your sensei's name was Kakashi."

"No, the girl you saw. Her name was Yui. She's his girlfriend."

"Oh. Well, she is a pretty one."

"She's in town. That's great. I've wanted to see her." Sakura turned the faucet and closed the pipes. "I want to ask her what to do about Naruto and Sauce…" She whispered.

"I'm going to share out your dinner hon." Her mother left the living room and inot the kitchen. Sakura stood there in the doorway of the bathroom. Maybe Yui could help indeed.

* * *

Kakashi's nose danced to a sweet and delicious odor. Blueberries and eggs. Bacon. He even heard the pouring of fresh orange juice. He arose and looked around finding that he was in bed alone. He pulled the sheets from over himself and saw no one.

Had Yui not been there? Was he delusional? To imagine something as silly as breakfast being made for him, when he lived alone? He was going to lie back in bed. Go back to sleep. Back to the dreams that his love had actually come back. He when last remember his dream, they were cuddled up under sheets and enjoying another's company.

"Yeah…that's where I was…"

"You like blueberries, right?" Yui asked.

"Hm?"

She poked her head into the area of the bedroom and asked again. "Blueberries."

"…ah. Yeah, I guess I do."

"Okay. Well get ready and come eat breakfast with me. I made a grand meal." She smiled and then headed back into the kitchen. Now, that had to be the best illusion ever. But hey, he'd follow.

He washed up and headed into the tiny, but friendly kitchen. When he thought about it, he was happy his moved further down the apartment complex to a more spacious place. Last time he lacked even living room space, but this time, he had much more going for him. Even the illusion that Yui was in an apron making him breakfast.

She set the table and placed a full plate of eggs, bacon, blueberry pancakes, and a tall glass of fresh orange juice before him. Doing the same for herself he sat across from him and smiled widely. "This is just something special for you. A thanks for letting me stay on such short notice."

"Right. This is the best dream ever." With his elbows on the table his rested his chin in the palm of his hands and gazed at the blonde with love in his eyes. "The best dream indeed."

"Dream? Kakashi are you feeling okay?"

"Yes dream Yui, I am perfectly content."

"..Dream? No, sweetie this is no dream."

"Well it is too good, not to be a dream. You here with me, making me breakfast, wearing a cute lil' apron. It is all just too perfect. I must be dreaming." Yui frowned a bit but soon blushed upon hearing Kakashi's sweet words. "You are far too beautiful, and incredible a woman not to a dream. I love it." He smiled warmly and reached for her hands across the table. Gazing into her eyes he said to her "I love you."

And that he did.

Yui blushed a ridiculous shade of red and slowly drew her hands back from Kakashi's hold. Her eyes looked away and she retorted to that same shy behavior from the prior evening. Her hands in her lap, she fussed with her fingers. Her cheeks were a beautiful rose color and the sun that peeked through the blinds seemed to make her all the more exquisite.

"I love you too." She mouthed. She looked back at him and smiled. "So much."

The two stared at each other, longing…lovingly…and leaned over the table for a sweet kiss….

"Yui!" Kakashi called.

"Huh?" She answered. She shot up out of bed and looked around. "What?"

"Hungry? I made some toast and tea." Kakashi stood to the bedside and Yui looked up at him. Fully dressed for the day he looked down at her as she scratched the back of her head. Her blonde hair a mess and shirt which she slept in sliding off her shoulder she looked as if she had gone through a lot.

"Oh…ah…sure."

"Okay. Sorry, it's not the fancy stuff you dine on at home, but it's better than nothing. Go wash up."

She was woken from her sweet illusion. Almost as if her dream was stolen from her. I the idea of her being such a cute girl that was so perfect she was like a dream to her love was simply fiction.

As she entered the kitchen he poured her out some fresh green tea and handed it to her in a mug that had written on it 'super sensei'. She looked at the cute little mug and smiled warmly to him. The two stood together by the counter. She leaned on his side and his mouth curved into a small smile as he bit into his toast.

Her eyes closed and her lashes long Yui seemed all too beautiful to him, even at the corner of his eye.

"When did you get this?" She asked.

"What?"

"The mug?"

"Hm?" A face of thought graced Kakashi as he tried to think back to when he got such a thing. "Oh, that was from Sakura around when I turned twenty-eight." He brought his free hand to his chin and scratched it a bit. "At that time Naruto and Sauce were both out of the village. Even though she was training with Tsunade, she and I would hang out from time to time." Tilting his head as if to confirm he said statement he nodded. "So that's when I got it. Surprised I even remember."

"How is Sakura?" Yui asked. She turned around and placed the empty mug into the sink. Turning on the faucet and washing the cup the sound of the running water was the only thing heard.

"Hm? She's well, I guess."

"So the boys aren't giving her any trouble?"

"Trouble? No more than they usually cause for her."

"Oh...okay." Yui turned off the faucet and shook off the excess water that was dripping off her hands. Kakashi watched her as she looked around for the paper towels to dry said soaking hands. "Where do you keep the paper towels?"

"Dream." He said.

"Huh?" She turned to him and he walked over to her. Taking her wet hands and putting them on his face he smiled to her and whispered into her ear.

"Dream." His arms circled around her and hugged tight and snug. "Having you here like this with me…so natural. It's a dream come true."

Yui's cheeks were such a pink she seemed like a child. Blushing, while her face was pressed his chest, she smiled to herself. Yes. Them being together like this was indeed a dream come true. However, such dreams would soon come to an end.

* * *

An old man walked over to the male and placed a hot cup of coffee before him. Steaming fresh and dark, the male stared into the cup of black hotness. He brought it to his lips and sipped it slowly.

"So sir, what do you think of these colors?" A small woman said sitting to his side. "The engagement party should be lavish!" She exclaimed. "Maybe, I would suppose, a theme! It would make things so very interesting indeed!"

"Yes. A theme would be lovely."

"Excellent! Oh, maybe a…uh…summer theme. No, too cliché and childish. Oh, a garden theme! No…rather feminine…oh---"

"A ball. A masquerade ball." He said.

"Oh! Lovely indeed!!! Very well sir! May I ask why a masquerade?"

"I have yet, to meet my bride to be. And the same is for her. So, that night, when we meet face to face, I want it so it will be like a beautiful illusion."

"Ash! Like two destined lovers amongst the crowd. Oh, lovely indeed!!!"

"Make the plans and send them to Kirara-san immediately." He ordered. "And ask the host for another cup of coffee."

"Right away sir!" The small woman hopped up and ran to do as her master order. A younger woman, but in appearance more mature in size and face approached. She sat across from the silver eyed, dark haired man.

"Yes Megumi?" Satoshi asked.

"I was wondering as to why plan such a large event?"

"It would be to entertain, and amuse the masses. Moreover, I would like to impress Yui, even if I must go through incredible procedures."

"For what reason. You are already guaranteed her hand in marriage. Why go to such lengths?

"Well, I would not like for us to marry and she not like me at all. This would be a chance to meet and talk, maybe even become close."

"Becoming familiar through the means of a masquerade party? Sounds difficult."

"Yes. But I will be such an impressionable character to her, when I do come across her, she will like what she sees, and then like it even more when realizing she will be married to it."

"Interesting. And how exactly, would you know it would be her?"

"That woman I saw yesterday…"

"Yes. And? She was pretty. Maybe far more beautiful than the Yoshimitsu girl."

"That was her."

"…I never said I was correct sir."

"She has such an aura. One of excitement, and passion, which is constantly flowing. I will be able to identify her. For if I cannot, I am not meant to be her husband."

"You are almost crazy my lord. However, if this is what you want."

"It is. And it will go all too perfectly. I promise."

"Right." The tall and narrow eyed woman arose from her seat as the host returned with another full cup of coffee. "I hope there will be no inconveniences for you sir."

"Trust me on this Megumi." She looked to him as a smile that could save lives formed upon his pretty face. "Any interferences are welcome. I shall challenge them all humbly, but defeat them with admirable ways."

"Sure thing sir."

As Kakashi held Yui in his embrace he suddenly pulled away and turned his back as to sneeze. "Are you alright?" Yui asked. "Are you getting ill?"

"I'm not sure." He said rubbing his nose. "I don't feel really sick at all."

The two stood in the kitchen and laughed with each other. "I'm going to go get ready. I want to see everyone."

"Yeah. I'll just…take some cold medicine or something…" He said. He headed towards the bathroom and opened the cabinet.

The blonde haired woman returned to the bedroom. She pulled her luggage from under the bed. She unzipped the fairly sized bag and went through it as to find a suitable outfit for the day. She was excited to see everyone. With that though she bit her lip. She wanted to see everyone. For…it would be her last time to do so.

A/n: I have a couple exams in the next two weeks and the premiere of the new Naruto, so don't expect much until...well...maybe a bit before March. Or maybe more with the new inspiration from the new Naruto. Don't know. But till next time later!!!


	6. Strangers and Silver Gazes

A/n: I caught myself looking at my old work and saw just how much fun fanficitions were. I'm writing this as I'm free - for now. Most likely a lot rusty. My original work on this piece was pre-Shippuden. I'm keeping it that way for the sake of the fiction. I want to say thanks to past readers, and thanks to more recent ones. Here is the beginning to the long winded conclusion to the Romantic Antics series.

Chapter 6

Strangers and Silver Gazes

On a night that was too hot to describe Yoshimitsu Yui bit her nails. It was a new habit that developed since getting familiar with Hanajima Satoshi. He was too beautiful. So beautiful – one could not avert their gaze. Too kind and wonderful for his own good. He made her think of her youth in some ways – and in other ways he reminded her of old happiness.

An addition of to her list of misery had finally arrived. She was dressed in the finest white silk -traditional grab imported from southlands. It was custom made and fit as if her own skin. Her hair was pinned away from her face and lay on her exposed back. The gown covered her fully in the front and had a deep cut and drape to her tailbone in the back. The extended sleeves covered far over her hands and was only allowed to be exposed during the ceremony.

Her wedding.

A woman is be overjoyed on such a day. She was not that woman to be overjoyed. Not when she was forced to be married for the uniting of two villages. Two places her heart didn't belong to. Her heart was in Konoha. Upon this thought, tears poured down her cheeks as she sat at her boudoir. She remember very carefully her the last few weeks.

* * *

The night was young.

In a large lengthy formal hall, long curtains of silver hung covering ceiling high windows and glass doors. The ceiling had mural images – paintings of the elements personified as females. Women dressed in white waited at the entrance handing glasses filled with fine sparkling wine to the guests. Their face covered by black masks. Their lips painted deep reds and pink. There were many tables lined along the hall, the theme of black and white continued by the table cloths. A live band was in the center, playing music that encouraged heated dancing. The sounds of their music, echoed through the hall amplifying its intensity. The musicians favored man making love with the fire of the songs they played. The passion in the notes.

Some dressed in traditional attire, and many more – modern garments. Everyone wore either white or black masks. The idea was to hide your face from your lover. He or she would be in the mask opposite of their companion.

Naruto and Sasuke wore black masks. Sakura wore white. Each member of team seven dressed in stylish apparel. Yui had asked the youth to accompany her to the event after her huge argument with Kakashi regarding the announcement of her engagement. She expected him to understand her. To forgive her. She expected him to whisk her away and for them never to return. She was angry at his "give up" attitude to the whole thing. She was hurt that he'd not try and fight for her. After all they had been through.

Yui wore a short black laced dress, opposite her white mask. It was sleeveless and had no slip covering underneath. She intended to wear it on a date with Kakashi but since their disagreement that didn't seem like it would happen. Sakura felt slightly intimidated by the older woman's figure. She was curvaceous from the shape of her fair sized breasts to the fullness of her buttocks hips and thighs. With an elegant walk that showed the silkiness of her legs, she made both Naruto and Sasuke gaze multiple times.

Jealously was not the word to describe what some women felt when they laid eyes on her. Konoha leaf green envy was more precise.

"Thank you for coming with me guys." She said as the group of four sat at a table. "I felt odd about coming alone." The three teens looked around the large hall, amazed by its design and beauty. They had never been invited to such an event before.

"No problem." Naruto said with a smile. At first he was excited to go and have some fun – but he became more excited to seeing Sakura dressed up. She wore a dress that exposed her back. Her skin was flawless and beautiful. Milk like. Her legs were covered by the dress' length but visible as there was a split that was near mid-thigh. The only issue he had with it was other men seeing her. Other men included Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's occasional glares even without making eye contact. He wanted to punch him in the nose so he'd stop looking over at him. Such a thing would not happen however. He promised Sakura he'd be on his best behavior. He intended to stay true to his word.

"It's such a shame Kakashi-sensei didn't join us." Sakura said. Naruto agreed and Yui stood up from her chair. She gritted her teeth and Sakura could see fire in her eyes.

"Alright! I'm off to dance off my rage!" She walked away from the table and the three teens looked to each other and then back to Yui's now empty chair.

"…everyone here is wearing black or white." Naruto said.

"I don't remember what color her mask was." Sakura said.

"So…we just lost her?" Sasuke asked.

"Masquerade's fucking suck!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

Kakashi sat in his room, mask less and staring at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed. It was wrong of him to just act indifferent to Yui's feelings. Very wrong. She had built up a lot of courage to tell him about her engagement, and out of rage – he acted passive aggressively and pretended like she said nothing. It was wrong and rude of him. Her last evening with him was supposed to be special. They were going to go out. Have dinner. Maybe take a walk. He considered making love to her. He contemplated it all week – as she was a virgin and he wanted her first time to be special.

He made many foolish decisions. His acts for that day was evidence of that.

Kakashi got up from his bed and looked through his closet. There had to be something classy enough to wear to that party she told him about. The manner in which she got her invitation was bizarre. How did anyone know where she was staying? She didn't know the sender but was curious and did want to see what was up. If not for their argument he would have accompanied her. Thank goodness he had decent people for students. They volunteered to go without explanation. Those were some good kids.

His shoulders sank when he thought of Naruto and Sasuke ogling Yui in a tight dress. He then had a closed eye smile when remembering Sakura could throw a punch better than any man he knew.

* * *

Yui danced with a few strangers for a while. The space was hot for people were close together. Everyone had on a mask including her. Some were very androgynous and she couldn't tell whom she had danced with. She wanted to go back to her table – but couldn't remember where she sat. The place was somewhat dark and she could not see her companions. She looked for Naruto's spiky blonde hair but found nothing. She was starting to feel very bizarre.

"It's okay. No one will hurt you." A voice said. It was honey filled and gentle. She turned and saw the voice came from a long haired man with the most silver eyes she had ever seen. His hair was dark, in a ponytail that draped over his shoulder. His mask was both black and white. He was incredibly tall and lean. He wore a black suit with a single white rose pinned over his pocket. Yui felt her cheeks flush a bright red as he carefully took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I found you. I knew I would."

"Who are you?" She said to him with a wonder in her eyes that could not be explained.

"Why – wouldn't you like to know?" the man said smoothly pulling her body closer to his – their frames pressing close.

Sakura frowned ever so deeply. She was waiting by the table alone. Naruto and Sasuke wondered off to find Yui. She decided to remain incase Yui had returned. The music playing was not at all enjoyable. Though there were many people dancing feverishly she couldn't understand why. It's not like the song that was playing from the band was any good. She found she thought it was worse than bad when she saw Naruto being asked to dance by many girls at once.

"Wha?" Was it Naruto? His hair was particular to him - but she wasn't sure. It was dim. There were many people. Many masks. She got up to call to him but felt weird doing so. Why did she feel that way? Why did she care? He wasn't her boyfriend. He was a precious person to her – for their history – but the relationship wasn't romantic. She didn't allow it to be.

Why didn't she allow it?

Sakura couldn't stop herself from forcing through the crowd of people. She pushed hard and stepped on the toes of many, though most were too intoxicated to care. When she reached to the group of girls surrounding her comrade, she shoved through once more, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him passionately.

The man took off his mask and smiled at her. Grinning from ear to he said "It's nice to meet you too."

It wasn't him. How could she make such a mistake? She was certain of the hair…

Naruto stood to her side staring with wide eyes. Sakura turned her head slowly and felt her knees become weak upon seeing his blue eyes filled with sadness. The object of her affection turned heel quickly and ran through the sea of people not looking back once. She called out his name – then chased the boy through the crowd. Only a few feet away, despite the masks and the many people, Sasuke watched.

He knew her decision had finally been made.

Kakashi stepped into the large hall – appearing as if he had always been there. A sleek black suit with close fitting elongated his features making him appear more tall and lean. His hair covered most his forehead as he did not sport his headband to the occasion. He still kept his mask, though he pulled it down briefly to say thank you to the woman severing champagne as he took a glass. He smiled and she felt her face burn upon blushing at his look.

"Can you help me ma'am? I'm looking for someone."

"O – of course sir." She stuttered. Her small mouth and pink lips could only quiver.

In the distance, with her hair pined up loosely, but fashionably, Megumi watched at the corner of her eye the entrance of a guest she didn't remember inviting.

* * *

"Where is this?" Yui asked as she stood in a garden graced by dazzling lights. A small fountain was not too far off and it shot out water in a beautiful array of colors. Yui was not normally impressed by such extravagant themes but was amazed by her new companion.

"This is the secret garden of lovers, my lady. I have invited you hoping to – connect." Satoshi said with a smile. Yui looked at him, confused. She should have been alarmed that a mysterious man wondered off with her, but something about him was fascinating.

"Connect? I don't understand." She told him.

"Let us play two truths and a lie."

"I'm not interested in games."

"Only for a short while. Play and I will reveal to you the person who invited you here tonight."

"Fine. How do you play?" She sighed deeply and crossed her arms. Satoshi smiled and Yui averted his gaze as quickly as possible. She felt herself blushing.

"I will tell you two truths and a lie. You must figure out which is the lie." Satoshi took Yui's arms from crossing over her chest. He leaned into her, holding her back as her figure curved to his own. "I'm 6'3. I am the son of someone important. I tell only lies."

"Whose son are you?" She asked. She could barely make out her words as his face drew closer and closer to hers.

"Which is the lie my lady?"

"The part about you telling only lies. That's a lie." She stammered. Her nerves were giving in.

"Now you." He said.

"I hate my older brother. I like strawberry shortcake. I think you're so…peculiar."

"You don't hate your older brother. That's a lie." He released her and she felt her bottom land a little roughly on a stone bench by the fountain. When had they gotten so close to it?

"Well – I strongly dislike my older brother...it's your turn," She said covering her face, feeling the blood rush to show her blush once more.

"My name is Satoshi. You don't know me, though I know of you. We are engaged to be." Satoshi said beside her with a smile. He crossed his legs and put his hands into his pockets while staring at the moon. Yui slowly removed her hands from over her face when hearing this.

"The engaged part. That's a lie." She said slowly.

"Actually, those were all truths. I am Hanajima Satoshi, son of Hanajima Hiiroshi. We are engaged to be. I held this party – invited you here, to test our divine love." Satoshi looked over to Yui, tilting his head slightly. His eyes remained focused on her – locking her gaze. "It was seem our love is divine for I was able to find you among all the people here." He reached over to her and calculatingly removed the white mask. You are even more beautiful up close." He whispered.

* * *

Naruto bent over placing his hands on his knees for support. They felt like jelly the whole time he ran. He didn't know where he had wondered. His eyes were filled with tears and he damned himself for crying. His face was red and his nose stuffy. It was embarrassing. Men don't cry.

Rubbing the tears from his face and snot from his nose he looked up and saw Yui sitting in the distance. He took a deep breath and arose as to approach her but suddenly stopped when seeing her sitting extremely close to a strange man. The blonde shook his head slowly.

"What is she doing?" He whispered to himself. He turned around quickly and saw Sakura standing behind him. He felt his cheeks burn once more. "What?" He said with disdain in his voice.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura said softly. She walked up to him and cupped his cheek, tracing the dried tears with her finger. "That wasn't supposed to happen…"

"So what – it's not only Sasuke, but I'm sharing you with strangers too? Or maybe I'm just stupid and somehow you know that guy – and –"

Naruto was caught off guard by Sakura's sudden kiss. It silenced his words of rage and as his arms wrapped around her waist it silenced his uncertain and exhausted heart. He had waited for what felt like a millennium to be with her. Now here she was melting into him through a kiss he couldn't imagine in his wildest dreams.

When the two parted Naruto looked deeply into her jade eyes. She smiled softly and her cheeks were a rosy pink like her hair. He felt all kinds of joy and sheer happiness from the moment they just shared. Nothing could take that away. Nothing and no one.

"I love you. I've always loved you." He said to her. She nodded and kissed his forehead. Sakura pressed her head to his chest and smiled.

"I know. I always knew." She whispered. "I love you too."

"…should we tell Sasuke? I want to tell him first. I want to tell everyone. I'm so happy. I – this is the best moment of my life." Naruto spoke excitedly. He held her tight as if he'd lose her if he let go.

"When the time is right." She told him. She looked into his eyes and kissed him again.

The two teens kissed multiple times as if the world would end if they stopped.

* * *

Kakashi found himself by the bar. He looked and saw Sasuke not too far from him. He approached the dark haired male and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke turned and looked at Kakahsi. He shrugged the man's hand off. "You made it." He said.

"Where is everyone?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't really know – or care." The Uchiha male tapped the counter of the bar indicating the bartender to serve him another glass of champagne. Kakashi grabbed his hand and looked at Sasuke hard. Eye to eye – sharingan to sharingan. "Fuck off." He said sharply.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Sakura chased Naruto somewhere when we all were supposed to looking for Yui. I don't know where anyone is."

From Sasuke's tone and his look Kakashi understood what had transpired. It wasn't something he took time to pay attention to. He was a little shocked to find Sakura had chosen Naruto but more shocked to discover Sasuke had feelings for her. It was unexpected and he felt somewhat guilty for neglecting the three of them in that regard.

Sakura had a family, but the two young men who were part of his team had grown without a father to guide them through something like love. He had the same fate but was fortunate enough to meet a woman like Yui – who loved him and wanted to be with him. As he thought of her he asked Sasuke where his comrades had run off to. Sasuke pointed Kakashi in the direction. Kakashi headed off soon after, but not after paying the bartender to stop serving the young man alcohol.

* * *

Yui found herself laughing at Satoshi's jokes. He was funny as he was handsome. He talked to her about his youth. How emotionally taxing it was to be the child of nobility and how it took away parts of his life. He told her how he wanted to be ninja when he was a child. He had seen many pass through his village and always admired them. By the time he was a teenager he gave up on that dream and thought taking up swordsmanship would be more practical.

She could easily identify with similar issues. She expressed to him that she thought it would be easier to have been born to a village of ninja. That she didn't like the idea of having her life planned and controlled. That she wanted to be free to be whomever or whatever – love anyone she wanted.

"Satoshi-san…" She began. He looked at her with a charming smile. She blushed to how beautiful he was for a man.

"Yes my dear?" He answered pleasantly.

"Ah…You're very lovely. Quite likable." she began, "but despite us being betrothed I do have someone that I love."

Satoshi looked at Yui with a smile. "That I do know. I've done my research. Hatake Kakashi, no?"

"How did you –"

"I have eyes and ears all over. It does pay off to being a child of a noble, does it not?"

"Well – "

"I understand Yui. It is alright." He said simply. "I'll just have to make you fall more in love with me, than you are in love with him."

"That is a pretty confident statement." She said with offense.

"It is. But I am sure I can win your heart." Satoshi got up from the stone bench and removed his mask. He dropped it to the ground and turned to face Yui once more. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark, in correlation with the moon. His midnight colored hair lay on his shoulder, ever so neatly. He pulled the white rose pinned to his suit and carefully placed it in Yui's hair.

Yui's eyes widened to the image of the man. She could not avert her gaze.

"I'll make you fall in love with me." He told her.

On the other end of the garden Kakashi stood with his eyes wide. He bit his lip beneath his mask and clenched his fists.


End file.
